More Than Cinderella
by naranari part II
Summary: its HunHan's old story from naranari. Hi. im comeback babe... HunHan. Sehun. Luhan. Romance. Oneshot. Repost. RnR please.


**MORE THAN CINDERELLA**

©**naranari**

**Casts : All of EXO's Member and Infinite's Kim MyungSoo as Cameo**

**HUNHAN as Main Casts**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Friendship/School Life**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: GenderSwitch**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enjoy it ;)

.

.

.

"_Kau tahu kisah Cinderella?"_

"_Apa kau membaca kisah seperti itu?"_

"_Um, ya, setidaknya itu yang selalu ibuku ceritakan."_

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki halaman sekolah Jeonsang International School dengan dagu yang sedikit dinaikkan. Ranselnya ia sampirkan di bahu kanannya sedangkan telinganya tersumpal oleh dua _headset_ disana. Seragam sekolah yang ditutupi oleh coat hitam panjang, celana yang tersetrika licin dan sepatunya yang mengkilat membuktikan bahwa Sehun adalah seorang yang mengutamakan kerapihan penampilan. Lihat, rambutnya saja disisir rapih. Perfeksionis sekali bukan?

Ketika melewati bagian mading sekolah, Sehun berhenti sebentar. Karena banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang berhimpitan untuk membaca sebuah pengumuman yang baru saja ditempel oleh pihak sekolah. Kerumunan siswa semakin banyak dan membuat Sehun sesak, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi daripada ia harus berebutan oksigen dengan yang lainnya. Toh ia akan mendapat beritanya karena sahabatnya yang bermulut besar bernama Park Chanyeol pasti akan memberitahunya.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian tahu?! Akan ada _prom night_ di awal musim panas di sekolah kita!"

Tuh 'kan, belum ada satu jam saat pengumuman itu disebarkan, Park Chanyeol sudah berkoar-koar. Sehun memasangkan kembali _headset_nya, teriakan Chanyeol tadi sedikit membuat telinganya berdengung. Padahal suara Chanyeol itu seram sekali, seperti om-om berbadan besar yang sedang menggoda seorang gadis. Sehun bergidik sendiri.

"Yo! Oh Sehun kau tidak tertarik dengan acara _prom night_ itu?" Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak bicara terlalu kencang, ya sedikit sih, tapi sialnya headset dan volume music player yang Sehun pasang penuh tidak bisa menahan dahsyatnya gema suara seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Berisik! Sana pergi!"

Sehun menendang tungkai kaki panjang Chanyeol, agar makhluk perwujudan yoda itu menjauh darinya. Chanyeol mengacungkan jari tengah* pada Sehun dan dibalas dengan tendangan lain di bokongnya. Sebelum Sehun mematahkan tubuhnya Chanyeol berinisiatif pergi dari sana dan mencari mangsa baru untuk diajak berbicara dengan kencang. (*please, don't try this at home)

.

.

.

.

Walaupun Sehun pernah bersumpah untuk membenci pelajaran matematika selamanya, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini. Ketika Pak Jung memberikan soal tentang persamaan linear dua variabel. Demi Kim Jongin dan kulitnya yang semakin hitam, satu variabel saja Sehun sudah mati kebingungan apalagi dua. Mata Sehun hampir juling melihat begitu banyak rumus di papan tulis warna putih di depan kelas. Sehun berasumsi kebotakan yang dialami Pak Jung pasti karena lebih memikirkan rumus-rumus tercinta daripada istrinya.

"Sebelum libur musim panas aku ingin kalian semua mengerjakan soal yang sudah kuberikan di kertas lembar tadi. Tidak ada kerjasama dan tidak ada contek-menyontek. Kalau kalian tidak mengerjakannya, kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan. Mengerti!"

"Mengerti guru!"

Begitulah kelas Sehun berakhir. Dengan tugas menumpuk dan bayangan-bayangan tentang hukuman. Sebagian siswa ada yang sudah berencana untuk mengerjakanya tapi lebih banyak yang mengeluh. Seperti Sehun misalnya, pemuda putih itu berkeluh kesah di akun Twitter-nya.

_** Prince_SehunOh; Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa pak botak itu menyebalkan? Hei, kau ingin membuat kami botak sepertimu?!**_

Begitulah kira-kira isi dari postingan Twitternya. Dan tak kurang dari dua menit notif akun Sehun bermunculan. Kebanyakan dari mereka me_retweet_ postingan Sehun, pendapat mereka tentang Pak Jung tidak jauh berbeda.

Setelah merapikan mejanya Sehun berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju kantin sekolah, Jongin bilang mereka akan menunggunya disana. Menjadi pusat perhatian dari orang sekitar butuh penampilan yang mendukung, itulah sebabnya Sehun selalu rapih. Tapi kau tidak akan percaya Sehun itu 'rajanya kerapihan' jika kau melihat tulisan tangannya. Ups.

Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah duduk manis di bangku kantin dengan dua botol kaleng soda dan beberapa snack ringan. Sehun mempercepat jalannya dan duduk di samping Jongin. Ia tidak mau telinganya berdarah karena mendengar gema suara Chanyeol yang mahadahsyat. Telinganya terlalu sensitif.

"Jadi siswa tahun akhir diwajibkan untuk datang ke acara itu, ya?" Tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol.

"Iya. Dan kita harus membawa pasangan!" timpal Chanyeol.

"Heh, memang peraturannya seperti itu?" Jongin berjengit sambil memasukkan sedotan minuman ke mulutnya.

"Tidak. Aku yang membuatnya." Chanyeol menyengir lebar hingga barisan gigi putihnya terlihat. Jongin melempari Chanyeol dengan stik kentang yang ada diatas meja.

"Dasar kau!"

"Hei, kau tidak ingin datang tanpa pasangan bukan? Mau ditaruh diamana muka tampanmu." Chanyeol mengambil stik kentang yang tadi dilempar Jongin lalu memakannya. Sehun menatap Chanyeol jijik.

"Kau mengakui aku tampan?" kata Jongin dengan binar di matanya dan Chanyeol menatap Jongin datar.

Kemudian suasana kantin yang tadi ramai jadi bertambah ramai karena Kris, salah satu siswa tertampan, memasuki kantin. Chanyeol melambai kearah Kris dan menyuruh pemuda ketinggian itu untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Kau akan pergi ke acara _porm night_ itu Kris?" Chanyeol bertanya tepat saat Kris mendudukan bokongnya diatas kursi.

"Tentu saja" jawab Kris santai. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dilebarkan karena memang sudah lebar. "Kau sudah dapat pasangan?" Chanyeol jadi bersamangat ketika Jongin menanyakan hal tadi dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Kris.

"Dengan siapa?" kali ini Sehun bersuara. Kris tidak perlu memberitahukan ketiga temannya dengan siapa ia datang karena suara lantang khas seorang gadis terdengar dari belakang Kris.

"Denganku! Tentu saja!"

Chanyeol membalikan badannya sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gadis yang berteriak tadi, Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Kris _oppa_ akan datang denganku."

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin meneguk ludah mereka dengan susah payah ketika melihat Huang Zitao merangkul pundak Kris dengan mesra. Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang mereka lihat diantara kerah seragam Zitao, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukan pada kalian. Gadis China bernama Huang Zitao itu menjadi pasangan Kris di malam pesta dansa nanti! Siapa yang tidak mengenal gadis paling sensual di JeonSang ini. Dan lagi pasangannya adalah Kris Wu si pangeran sekolah. Oh, bunuh saja semua siswa JeonSang School.

Sementara Kris dan Zitao sedang bermesraan, ketiga pemuda lainnya masih berbincang soal pesta dansa dan pasangan. "Aku memikirkan Na Eun untuk menjadi pasanganku." Kata Jongin. Chanyeol menjitak kepala Jongin, "Na Eun sudah jadi milik Taemin. Kau harusnya tahu itu." Jongin mengaduh dengan gaya yang lebay, "Sakit tahu," Sehun memutar bolamatanya mendengar nada manja dari suara Jongin. Kris dan Zitao hanya cekikikan melihat mereka bertiga.

Tiba-tiba bahu Jongin ada yang menepuk. Jongin berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut sebahu sedang menyodorkan sepucuk surat berwarna hijau dengan gambar Pororo pada sampulnya. Sehun hampir mengendus melihat surat itu. Jongin menerima suratnya dan menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa ragu bahkan ia tersenyum manis kearah Jongin. "Aku harap kau membaca dan membalas suratku." Jongin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Kalu begitu aku pamit. Annyeong." Kyungsoo membungkukan badannya dan segera pergi dari meja Jongin. "Imut sekali," Jongin belirih tanpa melepas pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo pergi tadi. Chanyeol tertawa keras bersama Sehun dan melempari Jongin dengan snack-snack tadi.

Jongdae, salah satu teman mereka juga, datang dengan berlari sambil mengacungkan tangannya. Agak aneh memang. Napasnya tersengal-sengal setelah berlari marathon tadi. Jongin memberikan minuman Chanyeol untuk Jongdae dan langsung mendapatkan protes dari si empunya. "Terima kasih." Jongdae mengembalikan minuman Chanyeol yang isinya sudah habis. Chanyeol mengerang marah dan langsung membuang kaleng itu ke tempat sampah. "Kenapa berlari-lari seperti itu?" Kris bertanya tapi tak memandang Jongdae, ia malah memainkan rambut Zitao.

"Kalian tahu! Aku baru saja diterima oleh Minseok untuk menjadi pasangannya di malam pesta dansa nanti."

Semuanya diam dan hening. Jongdae melirik temannya satu-persatu, Chanyeol berdehem untuk meraimaikan keheningan, kemudian mereka kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing meninggalkan Jongdae yang hanya terbengong-bengong.

"Aku mau es krim sundae rasa stroberi bukan coklat!"

Sehun dan kawan-kawan langsung menengok kearah sumber teriakan tadi. Di depan stand es krim berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang yang hampir mencapai pinggulnya. Ia terlihat kesal dengan nona penjaga stand itu, ia berkacak pinggang dan mulutnya masih saja memarahi nona penjaga.

"Bukankah itu Baekhyun?" Jongin bertanya entah pada siapa sambil memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Itu Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berdiri secara tiba-tiba, mengakibatkan minuman Jongin tumpah dan membasahi celana seragamnya. "Ya, Park Bodoh!" umpat Jongin. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan umpatan yang dilontarkan Jongin, ia langsung berlari menuju Baekhyun.

"Byun 'Bunny' Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh seorang yang bersuara paling menakutkan. Park Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya dan siap memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun memekik keras dan langsung melindungi dirinya di belakang tubuh nona penjaga, sehingga nona itu yang dipeluk Chanyeol.

"Hya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" nona penjaga memukuli Chanyeol dengan brutal sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kencang melihat Chanyeol yang dipukuli tanpa ampun. Chanyeol terus mengaduh dan berteriak meminta tolong pada teman-temannya, tapi mereka hanya tertawa bahagia dari meja mereka. Baekhyun langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan keselamatan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sehun masih memikirkan siapa pasangannya yang akan menemaninya di pesta dansa nanti selama perjalanan menuju ruang guru. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya dipanggil oleh Guru Seo ke ruangannya. Begitu mengetuk pintu dan memberi salam, Sehun masuk kedalam dan ada Guru Seo disana sedang memperhatikan beberapa lembar kertas. "Silahkan duduk Oh Sehun." Sehun menuruti perkataan sang guru.

"Kau tahu kenapa kupanggil kemari?" Tanya Guru itu.

Sehun menggeleng. Meski ia tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Guru Seo.

"Kau dapat nilai terendah lagi." Sahutnya dengan ketenangan melebihi air di danau.

Sehun tidak menunjukan reaksinya, berpura-pura terkejut saja tidak. Guru Seo memberikan kertas yang ada di tangannya pada Sehun. "Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat nilai limapuluh delapan di mata pelajaran jurusanmu. Park Chanyeol saja mendapat nilai enampuluh." Sehun mendengus. "Hei, setidaknya dia dua tingkat di atasmu." lanjut Guru Seo.

Kemudian pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampakan seorang gadis dengan tiga buku super tebal yang Sehun yakini sama tebalnya dengan novel Harry Potter karya J.K. Rowling. Gadis itu membungkuk sopan pada Guru Seo dan meletakkan tiga buku besarnya di atas meja. "Ini buku yang anda suruh saya untuk membedahnya."

Guru Seo terlihat senang dan puas sambil manggut-manggut, sedangkan Sehun tak repot-repot menyembunyikan reaksinya sekarang. Melongo parah.

"Terima kasih nona Xi, aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan."

"Terima kasih juga Guru."

"Kau lihat Sehun, seharusnya kau seperti Xi Luhan ini. Dia sangat pintar dan berbakat." Guru Seo menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya diam. Sehun melirik sekilas kearah Luhan, _tidak ada yang menarik_. "Apa kau tidak malu menjadi anak kepala sekolah yang tidak pintar dan malas. Kau seharusnya belajar dari Xi Luhan—" dan selanjutnya Sehun mendapat ceramah gratis dari Guru Seo tentang pembelajaran dan masa depan.

Duapuluh menit memang bukan waktu yang lama tapi jika kau menghabiskannya dengan mendengar petuah dari orangtua, duapuluh menit terasa seperti duapuluh tahun. Okay, aku becanda.

Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari ruangan Guru Seo bersama-sama, kalau saja bukan Luhan yang menghentikan Guru Seo sudah pasti Sehun masih terkurung disana selama yang Guru itu bisa lakukan. Sehun menghentikan langkah Luhan yang sudah di depannya. Matanya menyusuri tubuh Luhan dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi, kemudian Sehun mendengus keras. Gadis itu tidak terlalu pendek dan kulitnya bisa dibilang putih, tapi cara berpakaiannya yang norak membuat Luhan terlihat menggelikan. Rok dibawah lutut, baju seragam kebesaran, kacamata hitam dan rambut yang dikuncir kuda mengingatkan Sehun pada salah satu tokoh film telenovela yang sering ibunya tonton.

"Apa yang menarik darimu selain otak?"

"Maaf." Luhan menyerngit tak suka mendengar penuturan Sehun. Sehun membungkukan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya dan wajah Luhan berhadapan. Luhan cepat-cepat menarik kepalanya menjauh dari Sehun. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Sehun tertawa dan Luhan menganggap itu sebagai sebuah hinaan.

"Kau tahu betul caranya mempermalukan orang di depan orang lain." Kata Sehun skeptis.

"Apa masalahmu,"

"Seharusnya kau tahu siapa aku nona pintar. Dan kau baru saja mempermalukanku di depan guru cerewet itu. Apa kau sedang mencari muka?"

"Itu bukan urusanku tuan. Dan kuminta jaga ucapanmu! Lidahmu tajam sekali."

Sehun tertawa lagi dan Luhan merasa tawa Sehun kali ini adalah tawa kejahatan. "Kau akan tahu seberapa tajam lidahku ini nanti." Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Cih, dasar sombong."

.

.

.

"Luhan-ah…"

Gadis itu menengok kearah pintu ketika mendengar suara temannya memanggil. Minseok masuk kedalam kelas Luhan dan langsung duduk di kursi depan Luhan. "Kau datang ke acara pesta dansa? Aku akan datang, kau tahu Jongdae memintaku untuk menjadi pasangannya." Minseok mengambil napas setelahnya, Luhan selalu takjub dengan Minseok dan keunikannya berbicara cepat dalam satu tarikan napas. "Ya dan tidak. Entahlah. By the way, selamat untukmu." Minseok langsung memberengut mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Luhan kau harus datang. Ini tahun terakhir kita di sekolah, kau tidak ingin membuat kenangan indah sebelum lulus?"

Dalam hati Luhan membenarkan perkataan Minseok. Mereka sudah di akhir tahun dan sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian sekolah kalau dilewati dengan belajar dan belajar saja tidak akan ada kenangan indah. "Kau harus datang," Minseok masih bersikeras menyuruh Luhan datang. "Kenapa?"

"Karena semuanya datang. Lihat, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo." Minseok menunjuk kearah dua orang gadis yang sedang mengobrol, "Mereka akan datang."

"Mereka sudah dapat pasangan?" Tanya Luhan. "Ya. Kudengar Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin, dan dia menerima ajakan Kyungsoo. Kalau Baekhyun aku tidak yakin dia menerima ajakan Chanyeol." Luhan membelakkan matanya, "Maksudmu Park Chanyeol yang terlalu tinggi itu?"

Minseok mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Yixing," Luhan melirik seorang gadis yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil membaca sebuah novel. Minseok mengikuti arah lirikan Luhan, "Dia datang. Bersama Joonmyeon." Luhan mendesah pelan, teman-temannya sudah mendapatkan pasangan untuk malam pesta dansa, hanya dirinya yang belum.

"Aku tidak ingin dengar kau tidak pergi hanya karena belum punya pasanagan. Aku akan membantumu mencarikan."

Ya, sebaiknya Luhan menuruti perkataan Minseok.

.

.

.

Setelah meletakkan tas ranselnya di atas meja belajar Luhan langsung merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di ranjang. Ternyata berita pesta malam dansa mampu mengalihkan pikiran Luhan dari tugas sekolahnya. Walaupun Luhan terlihat tidak tertarik dengan acara itu, tapi Luhan tetaplah seorang gadis remaja yang ingin menikmati masa mudanya. Luhan tidak pernah menyesali caranya berpenampilan, meski banyak dari teman-temannya mengejek karena ia dianggap kuno dan tidak tahu mode. Ia hanya tidak ingin belajarnya terganggu hanya karena sibuk mengurusi penampilannya. Begini sudah cukup.

Luhan bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju meja rias yang terdapat sebuah cermin. Ia mengamati dirinya dibalik cermin itu. Tubuh Luhan itu mungil, tidak tinggi dan tidak pendek juga tidak terlalu gendut dan terlalu kurus. Sedang-sedang saja. Kulitnya juga putih dan halus berkat ibunya yang selalu memberikan Luhan makanan sehat. Luhan melepas kacamata dan ikat rambutnya kemudian mulai berias. Benar 'kan, Luhan tidak jelek-jelek banget setelah berias, tapi Luhan hanya berias untuk dirinya saja.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus merubah penampilanku."

Kemudian Luhan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Ketika jam istirahat tiba Luhan langsung mencari Minseok di kelasnya, Luhan dan Minseok tidak berada di kelas yang sama. Siswa-siswi yang melihat Luhan hanya berbisik-bisik dan memandang sinis, Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan itu dan dia tidak perlu menghiraukannya. Luhan melongokan kepalanya di balik pintu dan matanya mencari keberadaan Minseok. Ternyata gadis yang dicarinya sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu temannya. Luhan berniat memanggil Minseok tapi ia malu, ini 'kan bukan kelasnya jadi ia belum mengenal siswa disini meskipun Luhan yakin ada beberapa yang mengenalnya.

Teman yang sedang mengobrol dengan Minseok menyadari kehadiran Luhan dan ia langsung memberitahu pada Minseok. "Hai Luhan." Minseok berteriak cukup lantang sehingga semua siswa yang berada di kelas langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah Luhan. _Mati aku!_

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minseok ketika ia sudah berada di depan Luhan. "Kau berteriak terlalu kencang, aku malu tahu." Luhan berbisik, Minseok hanya tertawa geli. Mereka semua 'kan sudah kenal Luhan kenapa dia masih malu begitu. "Iya maafkan aku. Ada apa?"

"Um, itu aku…"

"Hei, jangan menghalangi jalanku."

Luhan berbalik setelah mendengar suara lain di belakangnya. Oh Sehun disana, bersama temannya yang Luhan kenal sebagai Chanyeol. Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan terlihat sangat mengganggu.

"Kau lagi, mau apa kemari. Mencariku?"

Luhan memutar bolamatanya, "Jangan percaya diri" katanya. Sehun mendengus dan berjalan melewati Luhan, tapi dia langsung berbalik lagi.

"Ah, kau kesini untuk mengajakku pergi bersama ke pesta itu 'kan?"

"Apa!"

"_What_?!"

"_Mwoya_?"

Semuanya berseru, bahkan siswa yang berada di dalam menjadi ribut berbisik-bisik. Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya dan juga kesal, sedangkan Minseok berusaha untuk tidak berteriak terlalu keras sehingga ia menutup mulutnya. Sehun tersenyum miring yang menyeramkan tapi di mata Luhan itu terlihat menyebalkan.

"Teman-teman aku akan menerima ajakan nona pintar ini ke pesta jika dia bisa merubah penampilannya."

Luhan menyerngit tak suka kearah Sehun. Seandainya ia punya kekuatan pengendali pikiran, ia akan melempar Sehun ke bawah hingga tulangnya patah.

"Jika nona pintar ini bisa berpenampilan seperti Katy Perry—"

Lagi-lagi Sehun tersenyum miring melihat muka merah Luhan. Tangan Luhan terkepal kuat menahan amarah yang disulut secara tidak langsung oleh Sehun. Chanyeol memijit hidungnya melihat kelakuan Sehun kali ini, dan Minseok hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati supaya Luhan tetap dilindungi.

"—aku akan mentraktir kalian semua."

Dan sorak sorai kegembiraan terdengar riuh di kelas Minseok. Rasanya Luhan ingin merobek muka Sehun yang menyebalkan itu dan sialnya ia tampan. Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi dari pancaran matanya ia terlihat tidak gentar menghadapi tantangan yang diberikan Sehun. Lihat saja nanti Luhan akan menunjukan pada Sehun bahwa ia bisa menyaingi Katy Perry. Dan sepertinya Sehun tidak sabar melihat Luhan yang baru.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau tahu kisah Cinderella?"_

"_Apa kau membaca kisah seperti itu?"_

"_Um, ya, setidaknya itu yang selalu ibuku ceritakan."_

.

.

.

.

"Minseok-ah bagaimana ini…"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Luhan diam, berhenti mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, Minseok masih asik membaca majalah fashion di tepi ranjang Luhan. Luhan meniup poninya dan merebut majalah yang dibaca Minseok, yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dan Minseok. "Hey!" Minseok protes dan berusaha merebut majalah yang sekarang sedang disembunyikan di belakang punggung Luhan.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, baru kau boleh membaca ini lagi!" Seru Luhan. Minseok bersedekap lalu duduk lagi di pinggir ranjang Luhan. Gadis yang satunya lagi menarik kursi rias hingga ia duduk berhadapan dengan Minseok. "Baiklah nona Luhan, kau ingin mengeluh tentang apa lagi?" Minseok masih cemberut, membuat pipi gembilnya itu semakin terlihat besar. Menggemaskan.

"Aku mungkin sudah gila—"

"Iya kau memang gila,"

"Hey!" Luhan mendelik kearah Minseok sedangkan gadis gembil itu hanya melengos. "Bagaimana bisa aku menerima tantangan si pria sombong itu. Maksudku, mungkin dia hanya ingin mempermalukanku di depan semua orang." Luhan kembali mondar-mandir di kamarnya.

"Aku rasa dia hanya ingin mengujimu," kali ini Minseok berbaik hati dengan menimpali ucapan Luhan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, dia hanya ingin melihat bagian lain dari dirimu. Siapa tahu," Minseok mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh. Luhan kembali memikirkan kata-kata Minseok, bisa jadi Sehun hanya bermodus agar Luhan memperlihatkan dirinya yang sebenarnya. "Maka dari itu," Luhan mendengarkan Minseok dengan seksama, "Kau harus membuktikannya pada pemuda itu."

"Dengan?"

"Dengan!" Minseok mengangkat satu alisnya, "Make over."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi masih berjalan normal seperti biasa, matahari terbit dari timur dan burung berkicau merdu. Orang-orang masih menggunakan kaki mereka untuk berjalan. Tapi keadaan normal tadi tidak berlaku di Jeonsang International School, bukan karena ada sebagian siswanya menggunakan tangan untuk berjalan. Lebih kepada seorang gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian saat berjalan.

Luhan sangat menyadari dirinya yang dipandangi terus-menerus, membuatnya risih setengah mati. Dia biasa diabaikan, tapi sekarang semua mata tertuju pdanya, seolah dirinya ini adalah alien yang baru saja mendarat di bumi dan memutuskan untuk menetap disana. Malah ada beberapa siswa yang tidak ragu-ragu untuk melototkan matanya melihat Luhan. Kalau saja bolamata itu terasa enak, Luhan tak sungkan-sungkan mencongkel dan memakannya. Saking gemasnya melihat bola-bola mata itu.

"Astaga! Apa itu Xi Luhan!"

Luhan bahkan bisa mendengar bisikan dari sebelah kanannya. Ia menoleh sesaat dan mendapati Baekhyun bersama dengan Chanyeol yang sedang menciumi rambutnya. Luhan mendesis dan melanjutkan jalannya. "Ada apa dengan Luhan?" Chanyeol masih menciumi rambut Baekhyun. "Itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk Luhan dan Chanyeol langsung mengarahkan matanya pada arahan jari Baekhyun. Chanyeol melotot, terlalu takjub dengan seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

Di tengah lorong langkah Luhan berhenti. Di ujung sana berdiri seorang Oh Sehun dengan wajah angkuh –dan datarnya. Sehun tidak seperti kebanyakan siswa disana yang melototkan matanya. Dari atas kepala, Sehun memerhatikan penampilan Luhan. Rambut hitam panjang tergerai, wajah cantik tanpa kacamata tebal yang biasanya menghiasi, seragam pas di tubuh dan rok yang sekarang tepat berada diatas dengkul.

Sehun tersenyum miring melihat penampilan baru Luhan.

"Kau menerima tantanganku ternyata,"

"Cih"

"Tapi kau belum sepenuhnya seperti Katy Perry."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menerobos kerumunan siswa, Baekhyun berdiri disamping Luhan sedangkan Chanyeol mengambil tempat disamping Sehun. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Setelanya Luhan pergi dari sana, melanjutkan perjalannanya menuju kelas. Kerumunan siswa juga sudah bubar, hanya tertinggal Sehun, Chanyeol juga Baekhyun.

"Wow, _man_, kau tidak lihat betapa cantiknya dia sekarang." Chanyeol berteriak heboh.

"Hey! Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol terdiam saat suara melengking dahsyat milik Baekhyun terdengar menggema di lorong itu. Sehun jadi pening mendengarnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah dua orang yang bisa membuat telingamu tuli selamanya. Sehun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang asik menjewer telinga Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Luhan ketika dia memutuskan untuk me-make over penampilannya adalah dia ditemani banyak orang. Maksudnya, banyak yang ingin berteman dengan Luhan, siswi maupun siswa. Dan itu membuat Luhan sedikit tidak nyaman. Terlihat palsu sekali bukan? Bahkan sudah ada yang berani menawarinya kencan! Dipikir Luhan adalah gadis gampangan!

Yixing memasuki kelas saat Luhan ingin keluar, mereka bertabrakan tapi tidak sampai jatuh. "Maaf aku terburu-buru," Luhan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf. "Oh tidak, jangan meminta maaf. Aku juga salah tidak memperhatikan jalan." Yixing memegang bahu Luhan agar wajah mereka berhadapan. "Astaga! Siapa ini!" seru Yixing. Luhan meringis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Yixing, ini aku, Luhan."

Yixing menyipitkan matanya berusaha mengingat kembali wajah Luhan ketika terakhir ia bertemu. Luhan memakai kacamata, rambut kuncir kuda dan jelek. Tapi gadis ini cantik, mempesona dan tidak memakai kacamata. Bukan Luhan, pikir Yixing. Luhan menghembuskan napasnya, berurusan dengan Yixing sangat lama, akhirnya ia pamit. "Terserah kau lah Xing. Aku pergi dulu."

Luhan melambai pada Yixing dan sedikit berlari meninggalkan kelas. "Beritahu aku jika kau melihat Luhan!" Yixing berteriak, Luhan hampir saja tersandung mendengar ucapan Yixing. Kalau saja Luhan tidak ingat Yixing adalah pelupa akut, ia akan mengganti mulut Yixing dengan mulut bebek.

Luhan menuju kelas Minseok yang berada tiga kelas dari kelasnya, masih berada di lantai yang sama. Ketika melewati kelas 12-D, Luhan dihadang oleh beberapa siswi yang Luhan kenal sebagai pembuat onar. Ada Key, Krystal dan Hyuna.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Luhan ketus. Oh, bukannya Luhan takut, ia hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka.

"Xi Luhan dari kelas 12-B, si ratu buku dan norak." Key yang menjadi ketua kelompok itu maju mendekat ke Luhan, ia memegang smartphone miliknya dan membaca suatu postingan di akun Twitter milik salah satu siswa Jeonsang, "Marubah penampilannya hanya untuk menggoda pangeran sekolah Oh Sehun." Luhan memasang wajah datar sedangkan Key memandang remeh dirinya, "Tidak tahu diri!" desis Key. Luhan sudah siap menjambak rambut Key kalau saja dua orang di belakangnya tak ikut maju untuk melindungi Key.

"Cih, penakut."

Key mendelik tajam kearah Luhan.

"Apa kau bilang?!" teriakan Key membuat siswa yang lewat berhenti dan yang di dalam kelas keluar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Begitu pun Minseok yang kebetulan lewat, berhenti untuk melihat siapa lagi yang jadi korban bullying kelompok Key. Mata Minseok hampir saja meloncat keluar ketika melihat Luhan yang berdiri di depan Key.

"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Minseok menarik tangan Luhan untk pergi tapi Luhan malah menahannya. "Mereka menghinaku, kenapa aku harus pergi! Ini tentang harga diriku Minseok-ah!"

"Harga diri kau bilang? Apa setelah menggoda Sehun kau masih punya harga diri?"

"Kurang ajar kau Key!"

Dan perkelahian antar gadis tidak bisa terhindarkan, Luhan berusaha mendorong tubuh Xiumin yang mencoba menghalanginya sedangkan Key sekuat tenaga menggapai Luhan. Para siswa yang berada di sekitar malah menyoraki mereka agar bertengkar lebih hebat lagi.

Di tengah perkelahian, Onew sang ketua OSIS datang untuk melerai pertengkaran. Ia mendorong Key, yang juga kekasihnya, menjauh dari Luhan. Setelah keadaan terkendali Onew baru angkat suara. "Siapa yang menyebabkan perkelahian ini?"

"Dia sayang, Luhan yang sudah menyebabkan ini semua!" Luhan mendelik marah ke Key. Onew menghela napasnya dan menyuruh Luhan untuk pergi dari sana. "Hey, kau tidak bisa begitu Onew Lee. Dia yang salah!" Key masih membentak-bentak bahkan ketika Luhan dan Minseok sudah pergi menjauh.

"Key Kim, kau ikut denganku!" Key hanya cemberut dan menuruti kekasihnya pergi. Dan kerumunan siswa itu juga pergi.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu setelah Luhan merubah penampilannya, dan keadaan sudah mulai seperti biasa walau masih banyak pro dan kontra tentang perubahan Luhan. Chanyeol kerap kali menggoda Luhan walaupun Baekhyun akan selalu muncul setelah ia menggoda Luhan dan Chanyeol mendapat jeweran manis darinya. Minseok juga selalu berusaha untuk mengingatkan Luhan akan tujuannya merubah penampilan; ingin mempermalukan Sehun. Supaya pria sombong—tapi tampan itu tidak memperoloknya lagi.

Luhan membuka pintu atap gedung sekolahnya perlahan. Angin segar yang berhembus langsung menerpa kulit mulusnya dan menerbangkan helaian rambut hitamnya yang tergerai. Disana ia melihat seorang siswa sedang berdiri memunggunginya, Kim Myungsoo. Luhan tahu itu karena si siswa memakai hoodie merah yang punggungnya bertuliskan L, inisial Myungsoo. Luhan berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di samping Myungsoo.

Myungsoo menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum tipis melihat kehadiran Luhan, "Oh, lihat siapa yang datang?" Luhan menoleh ke Myungsoo, "Xi Luhan yang sudah berubah menjadi Cinderella?" Luhan terkekeh dan kembali melihat ke depan, "Bukan Cinderella, tapi Katy Perry." Keduanya tertawa pelan.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang kemari, Luhan."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Myungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, diam-diam dia sudah menyiapkan bakat aktingnya untuk berhadapan dengan Luhan. "Aku hanya menghindari tatapan menggelikan mereka," Myungsoo menyerngitkan keningnya, "Kukira kau suka dengan perubahanmu."

"Perkiraanmu salah kalu begitu,"

"Kenapa?" Luhan menoleh lagi ke Myungsoo. "Apanya yang 'kenapa'?"

Myungsoo tersenyum, "Kenapa kau tidak suka perubahanmu?"

Luhan menghela napas, "Karena ini bukan diriku."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hidupku yang statis, teratur dan tersusun rapih. Aku tidak suka dengan perubahan termasuk penampilanku. Aku tidak tahu kalau perubahan kecilku menghasilkan perubahan besar dalam hidupku, dan itu semua karena si pangeran sekolah yang sok keren itu."

Myungsoo tertawa mendengar penuturan Luhan dan membuat wajahnya semakin tampan, untuk sedetik Luhan terpesona dengan cara Myungsoo tersenyum. "Kalau kau tidak suka, kenapa kau melakukan perubahan ini?"

"Karena aku ingin si Sehun itu tahu, aku tidak seperti yang dia katakan. Setidaknya tidak hanya otakku saja yang membuatku menarik!"

Myungsoo tertawa lagi, betapa lugunya jalan pikiran gadis cantik ini. Tapi Myungsoo berterima kasih juga pada Sehun, karena omongannya Luhan akhirnya mau memperlihatkan sisi cantik dari dirinya.

"Kau tidak seburuk yang kau kira Luhan. Kau cantik." Myungsoo mengatakan itu dengan ketulusan hatinya. Luhan tertegun mendengarnya, andai saja ia bisa menyukai Myungsoo… Luhan segera menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pemikiran anehnya tadi. "Kau tak apa Luhan?" Myungsoo jadi khawatir melihat Luhan yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan hanya bisa meringis dan menggaruk rambutnya. Myungsoo tersenyum lagi dan mengusak rambut Luhan lalu keduanya melanjutkan acara mengobrol mereka. Tanpa meraka ketahui, Oh Sehun sedang memerhatikan mereka dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

Minseok membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu mendudukan Luhan di tepi ranjang. Setelah itu Minseok membuka lemari kecilnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa majalah dari sana. Sudah empat hari Luhan menginap di rumah Minseok hanya untuk mempelajari bagaimana caranya merias diri. Minseok membawa majalah-majalah itu ke hadapan Luhan, "Ini majalah fashion, fashion, fashion, umm…" Luhan memerhatikan satu persatu majalah Minseok. "Ini katalog tas-tas mahal dan ini katalog barang-barang _branded." _Minseok menyelesaikan demo majalah-majalahnya dengan senyum terkembang puas. Kemudian Minseok mengeluarkan kotak riasnya yang sama besar dengan tas tangan Luhan, dan mengeluarkan semua isi didalamnya.

"Ini _foundation, two way cake, eye shadow, blush_—"

"Aku tahu itu semua Minseok."

"Oh, baiklah."

Luhan meniup poninya dan memandnag malas Minseok yang sedang berkaca. Minseok memang sahabat baik bagi Luhan, tapi kebaikannya itu kadang membuat Luhan harus bersabar hati. Setelah Minseok berkaca ria, ia menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk di depan meja rias.

"Besok adalah hari besar untukmu Luhan. Aku tidak ingin kau terlihat mengecewakan di hari itu."

Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan membiarkan Minseok menguasai dirinya. Toh, semua ini cuma-cuma, jadi Luhan tidak perlu mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran bernominal dari dompetnya. Luhan hanya berharap keputusannya ini tidak membuat harga dirinya direndahkan lagi oleh orang macam Sehun dan Keybum.

.

.

.

.

Sehun turun dari mobil merah miliknya bersama dengan Chanyeol. Mereka memasuki lobi _ballroom_ dan bertemu dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mereka berdua tampak serasi dengan pakaian pesta _couple_nya. Sehun menyerngit bingung melihat pakaian Jongin dan Kyungsoo, norak. Chanyeol sudah melesat kedalam begitu melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja datang dan masuk ke ruangan.

"Kami duluan, Sehun."

Sehun menganggukkan kepala begitu Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk, tinggal dirinya yang belum masuk ke dalam karena pasangannya belum juga datang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Luhan didalam, dia 'kan pangeran sekolah jadi tidak masalah kalau datang tanpa pasangan.

Suasana ballroom saat ini sangat meriah dengan siswa-siswi yang berpakaian formal dan indah, meja-meja hidangan tersebar di sudut ruangan. Lantai dansa menguasai ruangan. Dan bagian paling depan ruangan ada sebuah panggung kecil untuk MC dan penobatan King and Queen Porm Night.

Sehun menuju meja di sudut kirinya, ada Suho dan Yixing yang sedang mengobrol dan Kris yang sedang menuangkan minuman ke gelas Zitao. "Hai Sehun, mana pasanganmu?" Kris menatap geli Sehun yang hanya datang sendiri. "Dalam perjalan," sahut Sehun.

Lalu pembawa acara malam itu, Park Hyungsik, menaiki panggung dan mulai membuka acaranya. Kemudian musik _orchestra_ mengalun, mengiringi orang-orang yang sedang berdansa di _dance floor_. Suho membawa Yixing dan berdansa begitupun Kris yang mengajak Zitao untuk bergabung.

Ketika semua orang asik menikmati pestanya, pintu utama ballroom terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis bediri disana. Semua yang ada disana berhenti sejenak dari pesta dan melihat dengan seksama kearah gadis itu. Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun sampai membulatkan matanya melihat Luhan, gadis yang berdiri di pintu. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Kris dan Jongin, Myungsoo yang saat itu sedang berada di dekat ruang pengendali, sengaja menuruh seseorang disana untuk mematikan semua lampu dan hanya menyalakan lampu sorot.

Luhan memincingkan matanya ketika cahaya dari lampu sorot mengenai matanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan disana. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang menjadi sorotan lampu dan mulutnya langsung menganga begitu saja. Disana ia melihat Luhan yang sangat cantik. Ia memakai gaun malam berwarna kuning gading selutut dengan bahu terbuka dan pinggang yang dihiasi oleh pita berwarna emas. Tangan kanannya dihiasi oleh gelang mutiara cantik dan kakinya yang jenjang dibaluti heels setinggi 7cm.

Sehun sungguh terpana melihat Luhan, matanya tak berkedip sedari tadi. Luhan memasuki ruangan perlahan dengan lampu yang terus menyorotinya. Ketika berada di tengah ruangan dia berhenti. Sehun sudah menunggu Luhan disana. Keduanya saling bertatapan, kemudian Sehun melangkah maju mendekati Luhan.

"Luhan,"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan berusaha menormalkan keadaan jantungnya yang berpacu tidak normal. Luhan tidak biasa berada di keramaian dengan ia sebagai pusat perhatian, apalagi dengan gaun yang sedang ia kenakan, Luhan terasa ditelanjangi.

"Apa aku sudah berhasil Oh Sehun?"

Sehun terdiam dan hanya memandangi Luhan, yang dipandangi merasa risih dan ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan yang seolah mengintimidasinya. Tapi Luhan terkejut begitu Sehun menarik tangannya dan mendekap tubuhnya. Aroma Sehun yang kuat menyapa indra penciuman Luhan dan membuat jantungnya semakin kencang berdetak. Sehun menempatkan tangan kanannya di punggung Luhan sedangkan yang kiri menggenggam tangan kanan gadis itu.

"Apa yang…kau lakukan?!"

"Berdansa."

Luhan tidak sempat memprotes Sehun karena suara musik sudah mengalun merdu. Luhan buta dengan gerakan dansa, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengikuti gerakan Sehun. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh. Salahkan Sehun yang menariknya semakin dekat hingga tubuh depan mereka menempel. Musik teus mengalun bersama dengan orang-orang yang sudah melakukan dansa lagi dengan pasangannya. Suho dan Yixing berdansa dengan sangat romantis, Yixing menyenderkan kepalanya didada Suho. Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih terlihat malu-malu, they are so adorable. Lain lagi dengan Kris dan Zitao, mereka lebih berani bahkan Kris masih sempat mencium bibir Zitao ketika berdansa.

Minseok dan Jongdae hanya mengobrol disudut ruangan sambil memerhatikan Luhan yang tampak salah tingkah ketika dipandangi Sehun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun… mungkin mereka ada disuatu tempat.

Luhan seolah terhipnotis oleh mata Sehun yang memincing tajam. Sentuhan tangannya membawa jutaan hantaran listrik di tubuhnya. Luhan akui ia terpesona pada Sehun malam ini. Sehun berhenti sesaat, matanya masih menatap Luhan kemudian tanpa ragu ia mencium bibir Luhan. Sudah pasti saat ini Luhan kaget bukan main. Sehun menciumnya di tengah keramaian dengan lampu yang terus menyoroti mereka berdua.

Semuanya terdiam, musik mendadak berhenti. Sehun menyudahi ciumannya ketika dirasa tidak ada suara sama sekali. Luhan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah parah. Tangannya begetar saat Sehun menyentuhnya dan membawa tangan itu ke dadanya.

"Kau cantik sekali Luhan," lirih Sehun. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan kecantikanmu?" Sehun membelai wajah Luhan yang merona. Luhan tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya, dia hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sehun terkekeh kemudian mencium Luhan lagi. Kali ini Luhan memberanikan diri membalas ciuman dari Sehun, dan betapa bahagianya Sehun mengetahui akan hal itu.

Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang bertepuk tangan untuk mereka dan diikuti tepukan-teoukan yang lainnya. Musik kembali bermain dan semuanya berjalan seperti semula. Myungsoo tersenyum puas pada hasil kerjanya. Ia sengaja menyuruh Luhan datang agak telat agar ia bisa menyiapkan ini semua. Dan ketika semua mata terpana pada Luhan tadi, Myungsoo merasakan kelegaan dihatinya.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan sedang berada di atap gedung tempat sekolah mereka melangsungkan acara pesta dansa. Di tangan Luhan sudah ada kopi hangat pemberian Sehun tadi, Luhan juga memakai long coat Sehun. Katanya udara malam ini sangat dingin karena masih musim semi. Tidak ada yang berbicara, masing-masing menikmati angin yang bertiup. Luhan tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kenapa tersenyum?" Sehun menginterupsi kegiatan mari-tersenyum Luhan.

"Tidak."

"Kau memikirkan ciuman pertama kita?"

Luhan merona lagi mendengar kata 'ciuman pertama kita' dari mulut Sehun. Memang benar ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Sehun agak mendekat ke Luhan, "Aku benar kan?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menyerngit bingung, "Benar apanya?"

"Itu ciuman pertama kita. Dan pasti itu juga ciuman pertamamu."

Sehun terbahak melihat mata Luhan yang membesar dan pipinya yang tambah merona. "Bisakah kau tidak membahas tentang ciuman-ciuman itu!" Luhan cemberut.

"Kenapa? Kau malu mengakui kalau perkataanku benar."

"Hey!"

"Hahaha, baiklah aku mengerti."

Setelahnya tidak ada yang berbicara lagi.

"Kau tahu kisah Cinderella?"

Luhan menoleh ke Sehun dan keningnya berkerut. "Kau membaca kisah seperti itu?" nada Luhan terdengar geli dan seperti mengejek Sehun. Dan ketika melihat Sehun yang gelagapan, Luhan terkikik.

"Um, setidaknya itu yang ibuku pernah ceritakan," Luhan masih tertawa. "Tentu saja untuk adik perempuanku, tapi aku pernah mendengarnya." Lanjut Sehun. Luhan berhenti tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang terasa pegal karena kebanyakan tertawa. Sehun lagi-lagi terjerat pesona kecantikan alami Luhan, dia langsung berdehem dan membuang muka. Takut tidak bisa mengontrol sisi prianya lagi.

"Baiklah, lalu kenapa? Kau ingin menceritakannya padaku?"

"Tidak." Sehun menoleh lagi ke Luhan, "Tapi kau seperti Cinderella."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan raut serius, Sehun pun demikian. "Upik abu yang berubah menjadi Cinderella." Luhan langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar sedatarnya mendengar lanjutan perkataan Sehun.

"Tidak lucu." Katanya, tapi Sehun tetap tertawa dan itu membuat Luhan mau tidak mau juga ikut tertawa.

Dan malam itu, Sehun maupun Luhan, sama-sama mengakui bahwa ada perasaan lain ketika mereka bersama, berbicara, bertatapan dan tertawa. Tidak ada yang menyatakan, tapi mereka bisa merasakannya. Untuk Luhan ia sudah lupa pada tekadnya membuat Sehun malu dihadapan banyak orang. Dan untuk Sehun, dia lupa untuk mentraktir teman sekelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Halaman sekolah Jeonsang International School kembali ramai oleh siswa-siswi yang berlarian dari koridor maupun kelas. Semuanya berhimpitan, saling mendorong untuk melihat dua orang siswa Jeonsang yang baru saja turun dari mobil. Sehun dan Luhan. Yang baru saja turun dari mobil Sehun, dan saling bergandengan tangan. Sehun menengok ke Luhan dan tersenyum, hal sama juga dilakukan oleh Luhan. Kemudian mereka berjalan ke dalam, diikiuti dengan siswa-siswi yang masih penasaran oleh mereka.

"Sehun, apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Luhan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Sehun.

"Tidak. Tenang saja."

Mereka kembali berjalan. "Oh my god!" seru Key yang melihat Sehun dan Luhan, "Kenapa bisa?!" Onew yang saat itu bersama Key hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kekasihnya yang seperti terkena serangan histeria mendadak.

"Oh, Luhan, kita ke lapangan sebentar."

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya menuju lapangan, yang lain juga ikut kesana. Setelah sampai di tengah lapangan, Sehun mengangkat tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Luhan. Jongin dan Chanyeol yang kebetulan sedang lewat hanya menyeringai melihat Sehun.

"Ada apa Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluk pinggang Jongin, "Aka nada pengumuman besar disana." Jongin menunjuk Sehun dan Luhan dengan dagunya. Suho dan Yixing juga ikut nimbrung bersama mereka bertiga. Chanyeol celingak-celinguk mencari Baekhyun, karena hanya dia yang tidak bersama pasangannya. "Mana Baekhyun-bunnyku? Aku mau mencarinya!" tidak ada yang peduli dengan teriakan Chanyeol yang memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap sekelilingnya sebelum berbicara, "Mulai hari ini, aku Sehun telah resmi menjadi kekasih dari Luhan. Jika ada yang keberatan, silahkan menghadapku!"

Luhan bergegas menengok ke Sehun dan membulatkan matanya, sedangkan Sehun hanya memberikan kerlingan menggoda. Semuanya diam tidak menjawab perkataan Sehun. "Tidak ada!" seru Sehun lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ingat, jangan ada yang berani menyentuh Luhan jika kalian tidak ingin berurusa denganku. Mengerti!"

"IYA!" koor dari siswa-siswi disana terdengar. Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun langsung mencium Luhan lagi.

Jongin, Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Suho hanya tertawa melihat pasangan baru resmi itu. Keybum hanya marah-marah tidak jelas. Minseok yang sedari tadi melihat adegan drama gratis dari jendela kelasnya yang di lantai dua hanya tersenyum. Akhirnya Luhan mendapatkan pangerannya karena berani merubah penampilannya. Mata Minseok tidak sengaja melihat Myungsoo di ujung koridor. Minseok memincingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas, tatapan Myungsoo tepat mengarah pada Luhan. Ia terlihat seperti lega namu ada sebersit rasa cemburu dalam tatapannya. Minseok menghela napas, cinta segitiga yang rumit.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menyatukan kening mereka. Kerumunan siswa-siswi sudah tidak terlihat lagi, hanya ada mereka berdua di tengah lapangan luas itu. Sehun membelai wajah Luhan.

"Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae."

Mereka berdua tersenyum, melampiaskan kebahagiaan mereka karena perasaan yang terbalas. Mungkin untuk Luhan tidak ada salahnya mencoba menjadi kekasih dari pangeran sekolah yang sok keren dan menyebalkan itu. Baginya itu sebuah hal yang sangat mengesankan. Karena cinta itu tumbuh tanpa kau minta dan tanpa kau duga. Kemarin Sehun menjadi orang paling menyebalkan untuk Luhan, tapi sekarang Sehun adalah orang yang paling Luhan cintai. Bukankah cinta seperti itu?

"Woy Sehun, jangan lupa traktiranmu!"

Astaga! Sehun benar-benar lupa hal itu. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang bodoh karena seenaknya saja berbicara.

**The end**

.

.

.

.

Uhm.. halo….

**Ugh, aku engga tahu mau ngomong apa, tapi… hey EXO-L, hey HunHan shipper, miss you all~ :"D**

**Ada yang bisa tebak siapa aku? Pasti tau dooong~ hihihi…**

**Akhirnya nara comeback setelah hiastus lamaaa sekali, mungkin, mungkin ya, ada yang udah nungguin cerita nara dilanjutkan. Sebelumnya nara mau mengkonfirmasi beberapa hal dulu ya.**

**Pertama, nara minta maaf untuk pembaca Dancing Queen. Nara ga bisa ngelanjutin cerita itu, karena akun nara yang pertama engga tau kenapa ga bisa dibuka dan akhirnya nara memutuskan membuat akun baru, sayangnya folder ff DQ itu hilang entah kemana dan ffn kan ga bisa di copas ya T.T**

**Kedua, nara mau comeback lagi dengan cerita hunhan terbaru dari nara. Tapi nanti karena nara juga sedang fokus dengan ff difandom sebelah :3**

**Ketiga, nara mohon dukungan dari kalian semua~**

**Okelah segitu dulu dari nara. Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya**

**Saranghae *lavlav***


End file.
